Montarei Russeau
Overview Montarei is a wandering spellsword, sworn to Mureth's Court of Wands. He introduces himself as Monty to new acquaintances. More often than not he'll go walkabout by himself in search for ingredients or treasure, oblivious to dangers that may surround him. Personality Montarei comes across as largely unassuming, placid, and will tend to watch events unfold rather than have any direct interference in affairs that are not of his own. Blending oneself into the background as a spectator has allowed him to gather information but without someone to report to, it largely goes forgotten over the long term. He can generally be found snacking, munching away on snacks to pass the time. He's passionate about food, and loves developing recipes in his spare time, freely sharing them as people ask for them. Backstory From an early age, Montarei was left to fend for himself on the streets. It wasn't a pretty life, nor was it a safe one, but his fight for survival was all he knew. This changed as his twelfth birthday drew closer. Adopted upon a close approximation of when he would be twelve, he was adopted into the Russeau family to train as a spellsword for the courts. His magical aptitude was there, but he was hardly a virtuoso of the age. To be taken off the streets, placed in a position of pseudo nobility and being trained to have some direction was enough to keep him training hard through to his nineteenth birthday. There were some issues as to which court he was to be placed, but he was given assignment under the Court of Wands. Extended History Training Since his adoption from the streets, Montarei threw himself into study. Partly as it was expected of him, but a large portion of his reasoning was that if this were to go sour, he'd have the tools to make do following. But he was still a child at heart, and was wide-eyed at the taste of the high life from the silver spoon he'd been gifted on the cusp of puberty. To be a spellsword you needed two things, and while Montarei had a firm grasp on the arcane side of things, his swordplay left much to be desired. Sparring sessions against his instructor were meant with swift casts of dispelling and disarming spells rather than drawing his weapon. The common question posed was why the need to practise violence when with the repertoire of spells they had available, subduing threats should be largely peaceful. Firm insistence that it was necessarily pushed their training forward, for what best to fall back on when tapped for magical resources than raw skill at the end of a blade. The concept resonated and stirred something deep within Montarei, a fierce berserker spirit taking over his being when all magic is gone and bringing him back to the times where he fought to survive. The Death of Oswin Russeau Oswin met his death at the hands of a dragon on the Isle of Sulphur, with Monty claiming to have been allowed to flee for his life. Apparently the death of his mentor was swift, but by some miracle he had not been in the dragon's line of fire; a claim that while doubted by those he's been told has yet to be questioned further. (Additional Info Locked) The Assignment His assignment, as claimed by him is in-line with what is expected of the Court of Wands, however his additional claim of wanting to start a revolution puts doubt on this. (Additional Info Locked) Character Card Items Spellbook - "A tome bound in a soft blue binding. Occasionally whispers when fed Shifter blood." Currenly storing: Disarm, Mage Armor, Deflect N/A N/A N/A N/A Spells *Damage (Rote) *Freeze (Rote) *Dispel (Rote) *Blight (Rote) *Zombify (Rote) *Disarm (Spellbook) *Mage Armor (Spellbook) *Deflect (Spellbook) Rumors * Supposedly goes by a creed of only lying once per conversation. Player Hayden Stroud Category:Human Category:Mureth